The Daughter of Moonlight
by Little Two Eyes
Summary: The moon is more than just a light in the darkness of night.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of Moonlight**

Authors Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Thank you Abbie Phillips Walker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was Leonora and she was the queen of Lucidell.

She was the unhappy queen of Lucidell.

This was because she was unable to become pregnant.

Chapter 1

A tall man walked down a hallway. He was a handsome man, with dark skin, black hair, and a strong jaw. His strides were long and brisk; with a certain important air about them. The halls that he walked were almost as dark as the man; they were made of a grey stone and were poorly illuminated. The floor was a mosaic of dark and slightly darker stones. As the man walked he passed many doors and openings to other hallways and stairways. One of the doors was open a jar and a group of servants were congregating within. As the man neared the door he began to slow down. He had heard the hushed voices behind the slightly opened door and something said must have caught his attention. He stopped a few feet before reaching the door.

Inside 5 women sat on small stools and mended torn clothing.

An old women spoke, "Yes that's right, her highness is in her chambers crying' her heart out."

Everyone looked up. This was obviously a hot topic of discussion and gossip.

"Still not pregnant?"

"She is 7 and 20 years of age! By now she should have had plenty of children… I wonder why she is not able to have any children"

This statement brought many replies from the women.

"Maybe she has committed some terrible crime that has offended the gods!"

"Is she unworthy?"

"She must be diseased."

The older woman spoke up. "Why is it that we blame the Queen for her problem and not the King? He provides the seed, if anything it is _his_ problem. Maybe he can not perform the act of love and child making." At this the women went silent, thinking perhaps, of Kings Seed.

The man in the hallway looked down, he was obviously embarrassed. He walked away from the door and the gossiping servants. A woman's voice echoed through the hallway, "Your highness!" The man turned to face the voice and instead faced a lady in waiting. "I have an urgent message for you." The women looked around nervously. "It is directly from your wife, the queen. She would not let me stray from her exact words."

"Yes?" The man was worried.

"Douglas, come to my chamber immediately or I shall leap from my window." The lady in waiting paused and then told the man that that was the Queens exact words.

The man sighed and headed towards his wife's chamber.

When he reached the chamber, the man rapped on the locked door and announced himself. "Leonora, it is your husband, open the door." When there was no immediate answer he knocked louder and shouted, "The King demands this door to be opened at once."

Another lady in waiting opened the door and let him in. Once inside, the man heard sobbing.

"Douglas!" It was Leonora and she was almost screaming. "Why must I be so cursed?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author disclaimer: I do not own this story line but these characters and basically everything else is mine.

To my first three reviews and reviewers: Evo422, thank you so much for your review. I completely agree with the obsession over children and heirs and the like. I loved your review, it made me extremely happy.

Narnialover, I am so happy that you do! Thank you, your comment made me feel confident.

FaylinnNorse, I am happy that our society does not run in the same manner, I would hate to be shunned for my lack of fertility. Thank you for your review, It made me feel excited to answer your question.

These are the only reviews where I will personally comment to each person, however I will still thank everyone that might review to my story.

------------------------------------------------

This story is based off of "The Moon Lady's Daughter". It can be found in the "Sandman twilight stories" It is written by Abbie Phillips Walker. This book belonged to my grandmother and may be out of print. It is a really nice story. It is really about 3 pages long. Hope that everyone enjoys the second chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

And so he held her. King Douglas held his wife for hours and hours. Leonora sobbed into his jacket and later after his jacket was too wet to wear, his shirt. Douglas was somewhat uneasy, his wife and him had never been very close. Yes, they were married but they were far from in love. Their marriage had been arranged and he had only been with her for three years. He was uneasy about being so near to this woman that he didn't know enough to really like.

Leonora slowly began to calm down. She stopped crying and looked up at Douglas. He was looking down at her with a caring expression that she had never seen on his face. He softly brushed the remaining tears from her face and smiled at her. Leonora was beautiful, even after she had been crying. Her eyes were like big emeralds and her skin was a lovely shade of ivory. He stroked her auburn hair and began to speak.

"We will have a child. I know that we will have a child; he will be my heir and will be the pride of our kingdom. I understand that you have not been able to bear my child but I believe that it is not impossible. Maybe you and I should get to know each other better before we bring another being into this world."

Leonora listened carefully to his small speech. He did not hate her because of her problem, Leonora now understood this. Maybe if we begin to care for each other the baby will sense that and want to enter this world. She pondered this for a few moments.

"Douglas, I think that you are correct about us getting to know each other. I will give you a child, I promise you that. What if my child is a girl?"

He held his breath for a couple of seconds and then slowly let it out.

"If you can not have a boy…" He paused. "If you bear a girl then I will be just as happy", Leonora didn't believe him but let him continue, "we will raise her to be a fine lady and she will marry a man who will be the new King."

Douglas took her in his arms and they tried yet again for a baby.

Leonora did not become pregnant.

Douglas and she did spend more time together. They were closer than ever and yet, she did not become pregnant. Months passed and for the first time ever Douglas whispered in her ear that he loved her. Leonora was the happiest that she had ever been but there was still no child that she could hold in her arms.

One day Douglas was called to another county for a peace conference. Leonora and her husband spent one last night together before he left.

Leonora woke with a start; she had been having a wonderful dream. She had flown with the fairies and had seen the beautiful sights that only fairies could see. Leonora realized a way to get her baby in that dream and now that she was awake, wanted to try it out. She looked to her right and saw her husband sleeping. Now the two slept in the same bed, this was a strange new thing for a king and queen to do. The people of Lucidell were anxious for a new prince and found this new sleeping arrangement comforting. Leonora slowly got out of bed and walked to the room's private balcony. Slipped on her robe and stepped outside. The night was beautiful, the moon was full and the sky was midnight blue. Leonora called softly to the night. "Fairies please come to me and grant me a wish. Give me a child and I will be eternally grateful."

The wind picked up, but besides that nothing changed. Leonora waited for a few hours and then went back to bed.

The next morning Douglas left.

The day passed by for Leonora slowly, she was unhappy because of her husband leaving. She wanted to go with him but was not allowed to leave the castle. She passed the hours by walking through the long, dark corridors. At noon she passed a maid on her way to the dining room. "This castle is so dark and gloomy. It needs some light. It is like a night without any moonlight." She told maid. "Is there anyway to brighten it up?" The maid stood thoughtfully and came to a conclusion. "We could put down some rugs and maybe have more lights through the castle. Leave some doors open and create more windows." Leonora loved the idea and decided to start the project immediately. She thanked the maid and began her plans.

That night the queen was awakened by a bright light shining through the balcony, and on a moonbeam was a beautiful fairy. Her skin shone and her hair sparkled in the moonlight, she was like an extension of the moon itself.

"Good Queen," said the fairy, "Our Queen has heard your wish and has decided to grant it."

Leonora was instantly filled with happiness.

The fairy continued, "We will give you a baby girl but she is not an ordinary child. She is a daughter of the moon. A moon baby who will stay on earth until she feels the moon calling to her and feels it fit to leave. This could be many, many years in the future, or it could be only a few years. Will you take our offering?"

Leonora nodded and gave the fairy her answer. "Yes, I will take this offer, it is the only way that I can have a child and I will be happy to have even a few years with her."

The fairy nodded and vanished. Leonora didn't even have enough time to thank the kind fairy.

The next morning she had trouble getting out of bed.


End file.
